The Dragon and The Rabbit
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: The way into a Iron dragons heart? Is through a small gold rabbit named Lucy who is just being herself. A cute little 1-shot for Galu (Gajeel X Lucy)


The might black steel dragon otherwise known as Gajeel the iron dragon who hated anything and everything. He hated any type of animal around his cave even if it was another dragon he would attack and go to kill. Except for right now maybe it was because he was in shock as he looked down at the small golden rabbit with big brown eyes that were looking into his two blood red eyes and glaring at him. The small golden rabbit didn't even seem to be know the danger she was in as she sat on her hind legs glaring up at the giant iron dragon.

Gajeel let out a growl while opening his mouth to show his razor sharp teeth before leaning down and snapping them at the rabbit who fell backwards from how strong his breath was on her small form. The little rabbit was quickly back up and snapping her own teeth at him while jumping up to try to be just as scary as him. Gajeel snorted before breathing in and letting out a mighty roar at the small rabbit loving how his prey will always scream and try to run before he killed and ate them.

The little golden rabbit named Lucy fell backwards and went rolling over herself before she was finally able to stop and looked up at the giant iron dragon who was much MUCH bigger then her and could kill her by stepping on her. She felt fear rush through her but pushed it down as she remember this dragon had scared her best friend a blue jay named Levy. Lucy jumped back to her feet and hopped over towards the dragon before breathing in and letting out a loud squeak instead of the roar she was trying to get out.

Gajeel blinked at the small rabbit in front of him shocked not believing that a small tiny rabbit was trying to roar at him. A snarl came to him before he felt his iron claws dig into the ground for a moment before he swiped one at the small rabbit who managed to dodge him. The rabbit turned and ran managing to get into the small forest near his cave with the small close trees so close that he lost sight of her in seconds. Annoyed Gajeel turned and walked back towards the large rock besides his cave and dropped his large body onto it to take a nap in the afternoon light. Unknown to him two brown eyes watched him from a bush and a small pink nose twitched before a golden rabbit turned and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Lucy sat on her hind legs watching the iron dragon just as he watched her from where she sat at the edge of the forest. Her gold pelt shown in the morning light while his iron scales glistened and shone reflecting the light into streams on the ground. His red eyes look into her brown eyes neither breaking there gaze. Gajeel because he had his dragon pride going on and Lucy because she was caught in the redness of his eyes. Gajeel watched as her nose twitched and she tilted her head before turning and disappearing back into the forest finally leaving him to sleep or at least that's what he thought.

**10 Minutes Later**

Gajeel woke to a sweet fruity scent hitting his nose and opened one red eye to see a couple strawberries sitting right in front of his face a pelt of gold fur disappearing back into the forest.

* * *

This went on for weeks and soon the nice warm summer that Gajeel loved turned into a cold winter with snow heaped up on snow, and the fruits soon stopped coming along with the small gold rabbit that he had started to call bunny girl. _Where is she?_ He thought while looking out towards the forest his red eyes narrowing as he noticed it was going past noon and that his bunny girl had yet again not appeared for the fifth day in a row. Worry had started to set in, but he quickly snorted and ignored it while acting like he wasn't worried and didn't want to go tear apart the forest looking for _his_ bunny girl.

He lifted his head as he heard something small running over the snow in the forest running towards him quickly. He soon caught sight of a small white rabbit with a gold spot on it's back running from the forest looking scared before seconds after a white fox leaped out it's jaws snapping for the rabbit's hind legs. Gajeel caught the scent of strawberries and fading iron coming from the rabbit and a deep growl flew from his mouth as he stood up and started towards the rabbit and fox.

The fox hit the brakes sending up snow while the rabbit dashed straight at him and hide behind on of his legs shaking in fear, while the snow near her turned red from a scratch wound on a hind leg. Gajeel let out a roar of fury and slammed a paw into the fox sending it flying into a heap of snow while it yelped in pain. The fox whined while getting to it's feet, one hind leg up as it turned and hurried away not wanting to against a dragon for a rabbit.

Gajeel watched as the fox limped away before smelling the scent of blood and looking down at the small rabbit who was curled up in a small white and gold ball behind his leg shaking. Gajeel bent his long neck and lifted his leg a bit before breathing down on his small friend? The little rabbit looked up at him and let out a loud squeak roar which made him hum in happiness. Before he gently nudged her to stand and go into his cave where it was much warmer, but as she stood he noticed her sway and before she fell back into the snow.

Gajeel felt something in him clutch up and make him half wonder what it was but he ignored it as he bent down and gently with much trouble picked up the small rabbit in his teeth his lips drawn back over his sharp teeth that could kill her in seconds. He dropped her onto his bed of straw and hay that he stole from a farm, and laid down besides her while watching her small body curl up against his foreleg before he let his iron tail curl around her while laying his head down trying to keep her warm. He half wondered while he was doing this to a small rabbit that wouldn't leave long as it was but decided to shrug it off and not really think about before closing his eyes and thinking _I will always keep you safe bunny girl, even if I don't know why._

* * *

**11 Years Later**

Gajeel felt a piece of his heart break as he pressed his head against the small form of a odd gold rabbit who was dying besides him. One of his red eyes stared into her large brown ones that use to be filled with energy, life, laughter and love just for him even though he was suppose to eat her. Now they were just full of life and love, her energy and laughter having disappeared a month or so ago when she had started to cough more and fall asleep more and sleep longer and deeper then every before.

_Please don't go._ Gajeel's eyes said as he felt a tear slide down his face while he felt one of her tiny paws touch the side of his head against a scar from a battle almost 9 years ago when another dragon (a stupid fire dragon named Natsu) had tried to eat her. Of course Natsu was now missing an eye from Gajeel's iron claws ripping it out while his bunny girl had hide in a hole under a tree waiting for him to chase Natsu off. Gajeel still remembered that day like it was yesterday, because that was the day Lucy had licked him for the first time instead of him licking and nuzzling into her small form.

Memories of her running to him for safety, jumping around on his large back, sleeping in the knot of his shoulder blades, getting him to eat fruit even though he didn't quite like the taste, or sleeping curled up against his head played in his mind and made more tears fall as he heard her small heart that had always pounded so strongly came to a stop and her small squeak of a roar came out one last time, before she left him for good this time. Gajeel lifted his head and let out a roar of pain and sorrow making the animals that were near by to hide in fear of him catching and eating them.

_I will find you again Bunny girl_ Gajeel thought to himself while closing his eyes determined not to move every again _and then we will always be together and never apart._

* * *

**100 Years Later**

"Iron Dragon's ROAR!" a blast of iron shot put of Gajeel's mouth towards a giant fox like creature that had been chasing after Lucy or rather Bunny girl. _His_ Bunny girl. He smirked as he saw his roar slam into the monster's face breaking the long jagged tooth that had been sticking out of it's mouth and making it rear back and screech in pain. He looked over at Lucy as he heard the crack of a whip and saw it slash against the creatures face making it turn to look at her.

Gajeel soon finished it off before turning to look at Lucy who grinned at him before giggling then laughing. Gajeel felt the dragon inside of him start to hum and purr at hearing her laugh before he felt her arms wrap around him hugging him while saying "Thanks for taking me on a job with you Gajeel! It was really fun! Lets do another one together again soon."

Gajeel nodded before saying "Sure, Bunny girl and maybe next time you can wear your bunny costume." he grinned a predator like grin before feeling a hand slap across his chest teasingly like and heard her say "Maybe I will." Gajeel felt himself freeze in shock before jogging after her as she walked off towards the clients house while Gajeel thought _Found ya Bunny girl, and i'm not letting you leave me again._

* * *

**Just a cute 1-shot that I thought of and wanted to put up for one of my fav crack pairings even though i have a lot of fav or crack pairings... Yeah... ANYWAYS hope you enjoyed it and look out for a Sticy one kinda like it! Also tell me your thoughts on it please! If you think I should change the rating please tell me!:)**


End file.
